1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit breaker within an insulating housing, and more particularly, it pertains to an adjustable mechanism for varying the magnetic trip point and to reduce the trip time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The trip mechanism of most circuit breakers includes a magnetic trip out having a fixed magnet and a movable armature. A range of currents required to produce magnetic trip is obtained by varying the air gap in the magnetic circuit by means of a two section cam driven plunger. A side effect of this mechanism has been that the operating time at the maximum magnetic setting is longer than the corresponding time at low magnetic settings.